


The Wayward Feral

by Bolvairen



Category: McHanzo - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom McCree, Choking, Fucking, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Smut, Top hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolvairen/pseuds/Bolvairen
Summary: Jesse was sent on a undercover mission and he was gone for 2 years Hanzo at the time thought Jesse ran away to not be found and to not be bothered or was killed on the mission he left the watch point to go back home to Japan to not be found his inner turmoil turned him away from everyone and everything.-this is a smut fic sorry if it don't meet your fancy-P.S. i never claimed to be a  pro Novelist so miss me with that hate shit! ^.~ Love Peace and Chicken Grease!





	The Wayward Feral

It had been 2 years since Hanzo had last laid eyes on his partner and lover Jesse Mccree all those months had turned him into a ruin and a pure force of nature he didn’t even recognize himself how could anyone else? Being back home in japan but taking refuge in the mountain that over looked the city cold and alone.

Fresh snow covered the trees Hanzo blended in so perfectly the white wolf pelt helped him get closer to animals to land the perfect strike in securing his next meal or even hiding from people who could have been looking for him. He knew some one would look for him weather it be friend or foe he didn’t want to be found his heart hurt his head filled with doubt he would push it all to the back of his mind as he focused on the target ahead. A big healthy buck in the distance looking for any kind of food he could manage to dig up from under the layers of snow. Hanzo creeping in closer so quiet and focused landed the perfect arrow right into the bucks heart. It wasn’t by any means a small task to drag the buck back to his hide away but Hanzo managed well.

He didn’t waste any of his kill and it would last him a while before he would have to leave his hide away. Or at least he thought his water supply was running low and he didn’t particularly want to boil the snow around the outside of his hide away because it kept it cloaked for the most part. That night Hanzo laid out a plan in his mind of where he would go and how many trips it would take to restore his water supply he knew he needed enough distance so he wouldn’t be found and he would also have enough time to cover all his tracks while the water boiled.

He went over the plan a few more times as he managed his gear for the trip. Early in the morning he was up and trekking down the mountain when he stopped in a nice undisturbed area he started to gather snow and head back to his hide out he was on his third trip when he noticed a certain smell one that made him think of his lover a smoky smell almost like a fresh cigarillo mixed with summer earthy smells. 

Hanzo dashed in amongst the trees hiding out of the light of the sun. There it was in the open almost like a mirage a red serape! Hanzo wasn’t believing what he was seeing he knew better so he climbed the nearest tree trying not make any noise or draw any commotion to his location so he could get a better look and scare what ever the thing was away. 

Hanzo made it a good distance up in the pine but as he got braver he snapped a branch and snow burst from the tree he cursed under his breath. But it seemed as though the figure in red couldn’t find where the noise had come from. Once Hanzo had secured a branch under him he drew back a arrow and let it fly. The arrow made a gentle howl as it flew. 

With a thud it struck the ground right in front of the figure. Hanzo watched as the figure drew their weapon the fluid motion made Hanzo's heart race and shook his whole body with adrenaline he wasn’t going to believe right then that that was Jesse but he wanted to. As the figure lined up where the arrow had possibly flown from. Hanzo was lining up another arrow to let fly as he was nocking back a arrow a shot rang out he then knew without a doubt that was the sound of peace keeper. Hanzo once more let the arrow soar through the air but it landed a shorter distance giving away his position he wanted the figure to come closer and so the figure started the approach of the little bunched up spot of trees to his location. Hanzo kept a eye on the red silhouette as it made its way into the bunched up trees he gently and cat like made his way down the pine without making a noise or having snow fall from the branches above he was in full focus.

As he watched he could see a leathery beaten brimmed cowboy hat the figure stopped right under him and pulled out a case of smokes with a few adjustment's the form under Hanzo had lit a cigar. The smell waft up through the branches and hit Hanzo's nose and lung's it was him! it was Jesse! Hanzo was full of emotions as he watched the cowboy start to move toward what Hanzo saw as his own foot tracks in the snow. The archer thought that would be a good enough distraction for the cowboy to be able to sneak up behind him and put him in the snow and disarm him. Hanzo made it out of the pine as quietly as he made it into the tree.

Mccree was walking up the steep incline when all of a sudden he was pushed into a tree and the belly of storm bow around his Adams apple choking him and pulling his head back to catch only what he could make out as a wolfs head near his own. Hanzo whispered if you struggle you will pass out and I will leave you here in the snow Mccree do as I say and this will go in our favor. Jesse winced struggling to gain air as he grasped the tree and managed to slightly nod. Hanzo leans in against Jesse pressing his warm tense body against him and whispers now if you will lets play a game. I want you to reach down with only one hand and unbind yourself every time your answer is a yes or you agree I want you to undo your clothes and you wont lose air this way and we can get right to the point. 

With a small sigh Hanzo whispers as low as he can in Jesses ear your real name is [redacted] but you go by Jesse Mccree as your cover name yes? The archer watches the pinned Gunslinger move his gloved hand down to unclasp his BAMF belt buckle. Hanzo brushes up against Jesses ear and says good we are getting some where. Are you looking for someone here in japan mister Mccree?

Hanzo loosens storm bows hold only a small amount off the mans Adams apple as the gunslinger starts to undo the clasp that holds the right side of his chest piece together when the man under Hanzo has stopped moving around he ask another question do you think you have found the person you are looking for? Jesses gloved hand reaches around and he struggles to unclasp the left side of his chest piece but he eventually gets it undone and it slides off hitting the ground around the gunslingers feet. 

As Hanzo is about to ask another question he feels a big warm gloved hand reaching back on his midriff as a thumb starts to rub circles into him the feeling of Mccree's hand begins to make Hanzo stutter and lose his question the archer presses into Jesse and he ask do you want me to fuck you right here Mccree?

With the question asked the cowboy unbuttons and unzips his pants letting the clothing slide slowly down to mid thigh revealing his cowboy hat and cactus covered boxers. Jesse stance changes under Hanzo as he tries to push and chase the warmth of his mate the archer pushes him into the tree and relaxes the hold he had on Jesse's neck removing storm bow to be propped up against the tree as he begins to undo his own armor and clothing. Jesse waiting against the tree begins to rub himself through his boxers he gasp when he feels Hanzo's warmth against him and the hardened arousal of Hanzo's cock. Jesse begins to moan when Hanzo reaches into his boxers and starts to stroke him slowly to his grinding rhythm against his ass. Jesse speech becomes slurred with lust but he purrs out to Hanzo take me now honey I need your heat in and on me. Hanzo lean's into Jesse ear the warmth of his breath flowing around his partners neck and ear I don’t have any lube or condoms should we be worried? 

Jesse laughs gently I'm not worried at all take me! As soon as those words left the gunslingers mouth Hanzo added two fingers inside of the his lustful lover spreading him in all directions and working him open with ease. As Hanzo removed his finger's he could see the heat of his partner's body rise off of his digits in the cool air. The archer stroked himself a few times and began to press the head of his cock slowly within Jesse.

The heat that engulfed Hanzo pushed him into a thrusting urge as both hands went right for Jesse's hips Hanzo began to move faster with his thrust the slapping of skin echoed amongst the trees and so did Jesse's moans. The archers hand went for his bow and before Jesse could protest or even think Hanzo had placed his lover back in the choke hold of his bow and slowed his pace whispering I want you to cum for me but without touching yourself Jesse.

Hanzo loosened his choking grip so his lover could nod and breath but not make too much noise as he started to deepen his thrust. Jesse could have sworn everything felt more intense this way as Hanzo began to move faster the heat radiated between them it was so hot sweat was dripping off both of them and melting the snow. Hanzo pushing and pulling Jesse over the edge ropes of cum burst from Jesse's hard swollen untouched cock hitting the snow and his boot. The choking gasp of pleasure from his partner sent Hanzo over the edge as he buried himself deep in Jesse as he came.

The archer once again removed storm bow from his partner's throat placing it by his side and caressing Jesse's neck maybe I will take you to my hide away cowboy you look like you need rest and nourishment. As Jesse turns his head to make eye contact with his archer Hanzo slowly start's to pull out of the warmth of his partner causing a mess to slide out and on the cowboys thighs. Looks like we will both need a bath darlin Jesse says with a devilish grin as he starts to pull up his boxers and jeans. That is so whispers Hanzo as he does the same while watching Jesse dress.


End file.
